


La sai l'ultima? (Che cos'ho in tasca?)

by sunnybriefs



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: Fatta con il prompt:Due personaggi si sfidano all'interno di un programma televisivoper loScavenger Hunt@Lande Di Fandom





	La sai l'ultima? (Che cos'ho in tasca?)

**Author's Note:**

> Fatta con il prompt: _Due personaggi si sfidano all'interno di un programma televisivo_ per lo [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)


End file.
